1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a display controlling program, a display controlling apparatus, a display controlling method and a display controlling system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a display controlling program, a display controlling apparatus, a display controlling method and a display controlling system which perform a display control on a display capable of making an autostereoscopic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of this kind of an apparatus, a stereoscopic image displaying apparatus in a parallax barrier system provided with a liquid crystal parallax barrier arranged in front of a liquid crystal display like a Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 3-119889 is known. In the related art, a voltage applied to the liquid crystal parallax barrier is controlled so as to change the transmittance at a light shielding portion, to thereby switch between a 2D video display and a 3D video display.
Generally, a suitable viewing position of the autostereoscopic display is restricted, and if a user is off the suitable viewing position, a 3D video image looks double or blurred without being viewed in a three-dimensional manner. For example, if a display is made as in environmental software, the user can browse both within and outside the suitable viewing position while freely moving, resulting in a problem.
In that respect, in the related art, a 3D display is performed at the suitable viewing position, and a 2D display is performed at a position except for the suitable viewing position, and thus, the user can browse comfortably in any position, but the user has to manually switch between the 2D display and the 3D display every movement, resulting in much labor.